This invention relates to drilling fluids engineering and processes for providing consistent and stable fluid properties for wellbores drilled into the earth. Consistent drilling fluid properties must be maintained for efficient operation and to reduce the possibility of damage to geological formations, drilling equipment, and drilling equipment operators. Drilling fluids have numerous functions, including: maintaining hydrostatic pressure in the wellbore; removing cuttings in the wellbore; maintaining lubricated, clean, and cool drilling equipment; sealing permeable formations; controlling corrosion; providing impact force to the formation via the bit; and aiding in formation evaluation.
Differing formation properties, wellbore characteristics, rate of penetration, and other factors require precise corresponding drilling fluid properties. A problem encountered in drilling fluid operations is overcompensation of treatment by drilling fluid engineers. After the physical and chemical characteristics of drilling fluids are measured, steps are taken by the drilling fluids engineer to alter drilling fluid properties. These steps involve adding dilutant and chemical products to the drilling fluid. Generally, the very actions taken by the drilling fluids engineer systematically cause the drilling fluid properties to be outside of the dependent tolerable allowances due to the introduction of excess or insufficient dilutants and/or chemical products. Therefore, a need arises for a process that continuously changes the physical state and characteristics of drilling fluids to compensate for differing formation properties, wellbore characteristics, rate of penetration, solids removal efficiency, and other essential factors involved in the drilling process.